Ma vie, au demeurant
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Moi, je pensais que nous avions toute la vie...
1. 0 - Prologue

Me voilà de retour, avec une nouvelle fiction. :)

Pour ceux qui lisent "_The Saints Are Coming_", il me reste encore une certaine scène à écrire avant de vous poster la suite !

Quant à la _Rose au Coeur_, j'ai quasiment terminé le chapitre.

**Onirybrius** va me tuer en prétendant que cette fiction ressemble à "_Incurable_", mais je lui promets de tout mon être que quand j'y ai pensé, je ne me souvenais pas du tout de l'existence de cette fiction... Et puis, elle est quand même différente.

Disclaimers : Je l'oublie à chaque fois, mais tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

_Ma vie, au demeurant._

Prologue : le début de la fin.

Il le savait. A dire vrai, il l'avait su dès le début. Mais il avait préféré oublier. Oublier que c'était le début de la fin, que ses sourires étaient comptés, et que ses larmes aussi. Il préférait ne pas le voir pleurer. Ils n'avaient plus le temps, pour ça. Il se souviendrait, toute sa vie, de leurs baisers échangés, et surtout du dernier. Il voulait ne jamais oublier. La douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses bras…

Parce que la seule chose qui comptait, c'était lui. Il était toute sa vie. Qui aurait pu le croire ? Probablement personne. Ils riaient tous quand il leur expliquait qu'il était fou amoureux de lui. De toute manière, il s'en moquait. D'eux. De tous.

« _Ah, vous voilà. Entrez. _»

Il se fichait également de ce docteur, vous savez. Il n'avait rien à foutre de ses qualifications, de sa blouse trop blanche et de son cabinet trop propre. Ses chaises en plastiques peu confortables lui importaient tout autant. Elles étaient trop froides, pour lui. Comme si, en entrant ici, vous vous asseyiez dans les bras de la Mort, elle-même. De toute façon, la plupart des patients qui venaient ici étaient presque tous destinés à crever. Il le savait, ça, aussi. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais à entrer ici. Ils auraient dû être à Poudlard, enlacés sous leur arbre près du lac. Pas dans ce putain d'hôpital.

« _Vos derniers résultats ne sont pas très bons. _»

Pourquoi les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ? Il s'était pourtant attendu à cette réponse. Il l'entendait presque toutes les semaines, désormais. Et pourquoi l'homme à ses côtés avait l'air aussi résigné ? Il avait envie de le secouer et le persuader que tout n'était pas terminé. Peut-être arriverait-il à se convaincre lui-même… Putain, mais pourquoi avait-il encore espéré ?

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait lui aussi perdu l'espoir. Il s'était obstiné, mais en fin de compte, le désespoir s'était acharné sur lui. Pourquoi, par Merlin ? Il devait être fort, pour lui. Son ami n'avait pas besoin d'une personne de plus ayant de la pitié dans ses yeux.

«_ … un mois._ »

Une exclamation étouffée, un nouveau soupir résigné, et l'annonce atroce du début de la fin.

* * *

_Oni~_ me fait chier, elle arrête pas de me parler, ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de poster x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) J'ai deux chapitres d'avance, pour le moment.

HiMaboroshi.


	2. 1 - A Double-Tranchant

**Tous les personnages et lieux sont à JK Rowling, sauf Ridley.**

* * *

Ma vie, au demeurant.

Chapitre 1 : A double-tranchant.

Je ne voyais rien, si ce n'était l'obscurité, mais je savais me sentir bien. La plénitude régnait en moi et la chaleur provenant de l'âtre de la cheminée m'enveloppait, me procurant un bien-être sans nom. De plus, je sentais ce corps pressé contre moi, sa peau que je connaissais par cœur, et cela me rendait heureux plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Une caresse, aussi légère qu'une plume, et son souffle contre mon cou. Pouvais-je être autant à ma place qu'à ce moment-là ? Un baiser fut déposé sur mon épaule dénudée et je frissonnai, ce qui fit rire le possesseur de ces douces lèvres. Les yeux toujours clos, je me tournai sur le flanc et enroulai mon bras autour de son torse, alors qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre moi.

Rien n'aurait dû entacher ce moment, rien d'autre n'aurait dû troubler nos esprits et nos cœurs, alors que je sentais le sien battre en même temps que le mien. Jamais je n'aurais dû penser qu'il ne battrait sûrement bientôt plus. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou à cette pensée et il dut comprendre pourquoi, mais il ne dit rien, comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi voudrait-il parler, de toute manière. Il n'avait pas à me réconforter, ce n'était pas à lui de me dire que tout irait bien. C'était à moi, à moi d'être là pour lui et de rendre ses derniers jours, ses derniers mois, les plus beaux de toute sa vie.

Je laissai glisser ma main le long de son flanc, jusqu'à sa taille et le toucher de sa peau sur la mienne me donna envie de pleurer. Je voulais du temps, tellement plus de temps avec lui. J'aurais voulu toute ma vie à ses côtés. Mais je réprimai mes larmes et fis abstraction de la boule qui obstruait ma gorge il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, pas tout de suite. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser son regard et me rendre ainsi compte de tout ce que j'allais perdre. Comment concevoir que bientôt, ses yeux perdraient leur si bel éclat ?

Un moment passa et aucun de nous deux n'osait bouger. Il était encore tôt, comme à chaque fois. Sa main chaude caressa ma joue qui dut se colorer, comme à chaque fois…

« Draco ? »

Sa voix était douce et me procurait de violents frissons. Une nouvelle fois, je feignis le sommeil. Il avait brisé la quiétude de ce moment, et je ne savais pas si je devais lui en vouloir pour cela ou non.

« Mh ?

- Il est temps de se lever. »

Je poussai un soupir et me décidai à ouvrir les yeux. A peine eus-je le temps de m'habituer à la lumière que je plongeai dans un océan de vert éclatant. Il me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Comment ne pouvais-je pas le lui rendre ? Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser, et j'y répondis sans aucune hésitation, me fondant avec délice sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Elles se mouvaient contre les miennes à la perfection, comme si les deux ensemble formaient une entité unique. Sa main se posa dans mes cheveux, les caressant avec tendresse et je soupirai à nouveau, heureux de retrouver les sensations que me procuraient ses caresses.

Nous finîmes par mettre fin au baiser, essoufflés et nous sourîmes à nouveau. Je passai un doigt fin sur sa joue avant de me lever d'un coup.

« Allez, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais qu'on allait être en retard ? »

Je haussai un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur tandis que lui restait allongé sur le dos, dans le lit et me regardait d'un air appréciateur. Je ne rougis pas. Tout du moins, je l'espérais. Harry pouvait être incorrigible, quand il s'y mettait. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Quand nous fûmes prêts tous deux, nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, séparément. Harry mettait un point d'honneur à ce que nous fassions cela, étant donné que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que nous avions officialisé notre relation. Je trouvais que c'était absolument stupide, et ne pouvais m'empêcher de protester à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait devant les portes pour se séparer de moi.

Je savais que je devais ressembler à une sorte de drogué, dépendant d'Harry comme je l'étais, mais honnêtement, aujourd'hui, l'opinion des autres m'importait peu. Que pouvais-je bien en avoir à faire ? Il me restait un mois avec lui, alors pourquoi diable me préoccuperais-je des autres ?

Je m'assis à la table des Serpentard, entre Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, qui me sourirent. Je les ignorai et attrapai un toast que je beurrai rapidement, toujours en évitant de les regarder. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondor où Harry, un peu trop pâle à mon goût, riait avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis. La première capta mon regard, à la différence du rouquin et d'Harry. Elle me fit un mince sourire, un peu triste et reporta son attention sur le brun. Je secouai la tête. J'aurais dû m'asseoir dos à lui pour ne pas être tenté de le surveiller en permanence.

« Alors, Draco, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » lança Blaise en tentant d'engager la conversation. Je l'en remerciais mentalement il savait que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Il savait toujours beaucoup trop de choses.

« Je sors avec Harry. »

Blaise leva un sourcil, ne saisissant pas le rapport et je me tournai vers lui en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Il était un des seuls à savoir pour Harry, car ce dernier ne souhaitait pas faire la Une ou être le sujet d'une attention beaucoup trop étouffante. Pas le dernier mois de sa vie. Et je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Aussi, ceux au courant, parmi les élèves, étaient Granger, Weasley, Blaise et Pansy.

« Je vois. Ce soir, peut-être que vous pourriez venir ? Avec Hermione, on voulait faire une soirée. Tu sais, juste entre nous. - il chuchota – Elle pense que ça pourrait faire du bien à Harry... »

J'acquiesçai. Granger avait sans doute raison passer du temps avec ses amis le ressourcerait.

« On a prévu un peu de Bièraubeurre et de l'hydromel, me dit Pansy avec un clin d'œil. On va s'amuser, tu verras. »

Une fois que nous eûmes fini notre repas, Harry sortit en compagnie de son amie alors que l'autre allait à son entraînement de Quidditch son meilleur ami avait dû quitter son poste de capitaine. Une des choses qu'il avait le plus eu de mal à supporter. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les trois devant le château et je lançai un regard réprobateur à Harry pour qu'il enfile son écharpe au lieu de la garder en main. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta.

On aurait dit une marche funèbre. Nous avancions dans la brume basse en silence, nous rendant sur la zone de transplanage du château et personne n'osait prononcer un mot. La gêne nous empêchait de parler et si nous disions quelque chose de malencontreux qui rendrait triste Harry ?

« Écoutez. »

Ledit Harry s'arrêta, le visage fermé, et nous nous arrêtâmes aussi, nous tournant vers lui, inquiets.

« Vous pouvez parler, vous savez ? Non, parce que, à force je vais finir par devenir dingue. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

- C'est juste que... - Hermione se mordit la lèvre – On ne veut pas te rendre triste.

- Vous voulez dire, plus que je ne le suis ? Répliqua Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre que je crève dans un mois ? On ne peut pas simplement vivre au jour le jour sans penser à ce qui va se passer ?

- Non, on ne peut pas, Harry, répondis-je, les sourcils froncés. On s'inquiète pour toi, on essaie de faire notre possible. »

Le brun releva précipitamment la tête et les fixa avec colère.

« Vous croyez réellement que j'ai besoin qu'on passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi ? Je veux qu'on fasse comme s'il n'y avait rien. La vie continue, alors s'il-vous-plaît. Je veux... - il baissa la voix – finir cette vie comme si ça n'était pas programmé. »

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et je me sentis soudain con. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une marche funèbre à ses côtés. Aussi, je souris au brun qui me le rendit, et Hermione fit de même, les yeux brillant.

Nous reprîmes notre marche et je pris la main d'Harry dans la mienne en lui lançant un regard. Lorsque nous transplanâmes à Ste Mangouste, l'horrible odeur de stérilisation m'assaillit et je réprimai une grimace.

Le médecin personnel d'Harry était un homme plutôt jeune il avait à peine terminé ses études de médicomagie et se voyait assigné à un cas si important. Le docteur - Ridley - s'avança vers nous et nous pria de nous rendre dans son bureau. La pièce était petite et contenait seulement un bureau au centre, trois chaises en face et une grande armoire où je supposais qu'il rangeait ses dossiers. Ridley nous invita à nous asseoir et je m'installai à la droite d'Harry, Hermione à sa gauche.

« Très bien, Harry. Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?

- Comme d'habitude. Toujours ces élancements dans le bras. »

Je fronçai les sourcils il ne m'avait rien dit.

« Je vois. Depuis combien de temps ? Ça s'est arrêté, à un moment ?

- Oui, la nuit c'est supportable, des fois je ne le sens pas.

- Des palpitations ?

- De temps en temps. »

Ridley prenait des notes alors que je me giflai mentalement pour avoir mis les essoufflements d'Harry sur le compte de l'exercice physique.

« D'accord, lève-toi, je vais procéder à un examen. »

Une fois le brun debout, le médecin passa sa baguette le long de son corps en fronçant les sourcils. Draco les observait, les sourcils aussi froncés que ceux de Ridley, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher. Il pinça les lèvres. « Tu peux t'asseoir. Je voulais voir s'il y avait une solution à ton problème, Harry. Mais je… je n'y arrive pas. » Le médecin semblait troublé. « Il nous reste un mois, et je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu retrouves une existence… puis-je dire normale ? » Harry sourit et Ridley se racla la gorge, puis attrapa une feuille sur laquelle il commença à griffonner.

« Alors, je vais te prescrire des médicaments, que tu dois prendre matin, midi et soir. _Sans exception_. »

Il lança à Harry un regard lourd de sous-entendus et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je le surveillerai, ne vous en faites pas » lui assurai-je tout en regardant moi aussi Harry, et Hermione hocha la tête pour m'approuver.

Après maintes recommandations, nous pûmes partir et je remarquai que mon petit-ami faisait un peu la tête. Je lui pris donc la main et lui souris, mais il ne me rendit qu'une simple grimace. Nous rentrâmes au château dans l'après-midi et décidâmes d'aller finir nos devoirs à la bibliothèque. Du mois, c'était mon cas plus que celui d'Harry je voyais bien qu'il était complètement ailleurs, ses yeux ne se posaient pas vraiment sur le parchemin sur lequel rien n'était écrit, et sa plume était suspendue dans les airs. Je levai donc les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai bientôt terminé. »

Il ne me répondit pas, les yeux baissés vers son livre de métamorphose.

« Qu'as-tu ?

- Rien.

- C'est ça.

- C'est juste que… - il se passa une main dans les cheveux en relevant les yeux vers moi – je n'ai pas envie de travailler, là. On ne peut pas… terminer ce devoir demain ? »

Son regard suppliant me fit presque fondre et je soupirai, me mettant à ranger mes affaires. Appliqué à rouler mon parchemin, je ne le vis pas se lever et s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté de moi, me fixant. Je levai mes yeux vers lui.

« Oui ? » fis-je innocemment.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, aussi je ne pus que répondre à son étreinte amoureuse. Je l'attirai un peu plus contre moi, passant ma main dans ses cheveux noirs éternellement emmêlés, et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur.

« Je ne… voudrais pas vous déranger, mais vous dégoutez un peu tout le monde. »

Mon cœur s'envola une seconde, et je fus pris d'une colère sourde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Seamus Finnigan nous faisait ce genre de remarques, c'était même devenu presque habituel, en fait. Et ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver. J'allais lui répondre, mais Harry me devança.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Seamus, à la fin ?

- Mon problème ? – il s'était rapproché de lui considérablement – Je n'aime juste pas voir ta gueule de pédé, c'est tout.

- Répète un peu pour voir ? »

Je le sentais s'énerver et voyais Seamus se rapprocher d'Harry jusqu'à presque le frôler. Il le regardait avec un dégoût palpable qui me déplaisait énormément, et si nous n'étions pas dans une bibliothèque je lui en aurais déjà mis une. Aussi je me contentai de me lever et me plaçai juste à côté d'Harry, fixant Seamus d'un regard dur.

« J'ai dit que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une tafiole, et que tout le monde en avait marre de vous voir jouer des films porno ! »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Je doute que tu aies vu un seul film pornographique de ta vie, Finnigan, et que tu ne sais même ce que signifie le mot « fellation ». Alors si j'étais toi, je retournerais jouer à mes Boules Baveuse, au lieu de parler de choses auxquelles tu ne connais rien. »

Seamus rougit de colère et me toisa avec mépris, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la bibliothèque. Harry ne dit rien et attrapa son sac de cours. Je fis de même et nous sortîmes de la salle à notre tour.

Nous décidâmes de plutôt aller nous reposer dans ma chambre de Préfet et, alors que nous pénétrions dans celle-ci, j'entendais le souffle court et irrégulier d'Harry juste derrière moi. Je me retournai pour lui demander si ça allait, et je le vis courbé, une main serrée sur son cœur alors qu'il essayait vainement de respirer.

« Harry ! »

* * *

Un chapitre assez court de 2 455 mots.

Ce sera la moyenne pour les chapitres de cette fiction-ci.

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos impressions :)

HiMabo.


End file.
